


On a Valentine's Day

by Rabdom



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluf, Gay Robots, Gen, Holiday, Holidays, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day, no seriously, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings celebrating Valentine's Day on Earth. More information, ratings, and pairings within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being that this has more than one chapter with more than one pairing, there will be a lot of notes for you guys in here, so bear with me. While this is centered in Bay-Verse, I tend to refer to most of the characters by their G1 names and personalities, considering that most pairings of them I have read have been G1-Based, and easier on myself, as well as I enjoy Bayverse more. Hope none of you mind. ^^
> 
> Chapter one here is BumblebeexOptimus, and I got my muse from Stickwitchu by the Pussy Cat Dolls. Hope you enjoy!

Valentine's Day. Something that Bumblebee had never really got in the first place, however thought that it was in fact a  _cute_  holiday, to say the least; a day where one gave their most cherished person chocolate, flowers, or something of the other sorts, and showed their feelings towards said person. It had never really been a too important holiday to him upon arriving on Earth; for the past few years the black and yellow Camaro usually just lugged around Sam and Mikalea because he had nothing better to do than to hang with them, and it helped him get a little more used to Earth customs than he had been. It was apparent that the colors red and pink were popular on Valentine's Day, as were chocolates, flowers - roses especially, which Bumblebee had fell in love with - and other things that were counted as romantic. Nothing special had ever really occurred to him; for the most part he had watched everyone  _else_  enjoy their time around base on Valentine's Day, seeing as he didn't have a Valentine's of his own, and simply was used to the fact. Well, until this year, at least.

It had been two months since he and Optimus had, well, hit it off, and to say the least, he was quite enjoying the larger bot's company. And he was sure that he was falling helm over peds for him, as the humans might say, however he tried not to show it; he wasn't sure if the Autobot leader was feeling the same as he was, and didn't want to ruin anything by pushing everything too fast and all. He was sure that he'd be crushed if he ruined their current relationship. He actually quite liked where they were heading; every so often, however on a usual occurrence, the yellow bot would spend the night in the Prime's room, in his berth, and a quite comfortable one at that. Optimus seemed everything but totally sane at the fact that Bumblebee still didn't have a room yet, and had offered for the yellow bot to move into his room, and sleep on a separate berth, at least until he got a room for himself. The Prime's worry seemed pure, Bumblebee didn't doubt that, but he didn't want to intrude on him; he  _was busy_ , after all. But the more Optimus poked and prodded at it, the more Bumblebee could refuse. An actual berth and a room seemed like a  _pretty_  temping offer; especially when the hanger was still pretty chilly at night. So, after some thought, Bumblebee took Optimus up on that offer. Well, somewhat; he  _was_  given the pass code to the room, however was in it less than he used to be.

And why was this relationship so important on this day? Well, for starters, the yellow bot hadn't seen his so called "boyfriend" all day, and was slightly worried, or rather paranoid. Ratchet had told him that Optimus was just fine, and was most likely planning something for Valentine's Day, which in truth had slightly annoyed Bumblebee at the thought. A few weeks ago he had told the larger mech that they probably hadn't been going out long enough to even  _do_  something on Valentine's Day, and even then, Bumblebee didn't really feel comfortable receiving any kind gift from the Prime; it wasn't that he  _didn't_  want anything, it was merely the fact that he felt bad taking anything from him in the first place. And after not seeing the Prime all day, he was sure that he was planning something. What, well, it beat him; Optimus's processor was a very complex thing, as it soon turned out. He would even be surprised if  _Soundwave_  could navigate through it, and if he could, well, he would have to ask for a few pointers.

Sighing and finally giving up on his search, Bumblebee quietly made his way back to his - that was why he had slowly started calling it, since Optimus had let him stay there now - and Optimus's room, shoulders slumped as he tromped - something he didn't know was possible - through the unfinished NEST and Autobot base. He was sure that Jazz was trying to get Prowl to do something for Valentine's Day, so it was pointless trying to get him to hang out, even  _if_  he guessed that Prowl would turn his bonded down before finally giving in; no doubt Ironhide would try something on Ratchet, not like the medic wouldn't mind, and he honestly didn't want to walk in on something like  _that_ ; and of course, he was sure that Wheeljack had something planned for he and Perceptor, so he didn't want to ruin their day, at least not yet. So really, the best he could do was go back to the room; not like he would be needed at the moment, so why bother? At least he would be able to spend time with Optimus later; even though he didn't want Optimus to do anything for him, at least relaxing with him seemed like something to look forward to, right? Or, so he had thought.

When he arrived at the room, Bumblebee quietly keyed in, only having to wait a moment before the door hissed open, Bumblebee slipping quickly through the door in like the sleuth he was, barely giving the door any time to close as he made his way in. At first, everything seemed normal to; nothing out of place, as always. Sure, there was a nice smelling fragrance - something between roses, honey, and various other sweet smelling flowers - but he could only figure that Optimus might spray something like that around the room if he didn't like the smell of it. Well, that, and the bouquet of roses that set in a large vase on the berth side table. Bumblebee instantly had to do a double take; why were those roses there? They weren't there the night before, were they? For a moment, Bumblebee felt a hint of jealousy swell up in his systems; did someone send those to Optimus as a Valentine's Day present? Who was it from? Some sort of secret admirer. Curiosity struck somewhere inside of him, and, after checking around the room, as if expecting someone to suddenly jump out at him, Bumblebee quietly moved to the berth.

The roses were beautiful, he had to admit; they were all a deep red, the same as Optimus's painting, Bumblebee mused. Sitting down on the berth, he gently picked up the vase, trying to make sure that he didn't drop it; even if it  _was_  for Optimus from some secret admirer, he didn't want to break it, and would feel bad if he did. The bottom of the base was like a large circle, minus the bottom, which was flat to keep it sitting. It curved in near the middle, and then flared out as it got to the top, having a ruffle-looking top to it. Where it curved in, a deep blue ribbon was wrapped once around it and tied into a nice little bow, making Bumblebee smile. And on that ribbon, there was a note attached to it. Looking around once more, Bumblebee turned the vase a little, and picked the note up off the glass, and quietly began reading.

_Dear Bumblebee,_

_I know you said that you did not want anything for Valentine's Day, and I know your annoyance upon finding this in our room. But I hope you understand that I couldn't go today without getting you anything, and watching everyone else exchange their gifts to their loved ones, and would have felt bad if I hadn't. I am sure that you know how much I care about you, yet I feel the need to tell you more and more everyday, as if now is not enough; and as if any moment I might fade away into oblivion without you knowing my feelings for you._

_You are a bright light in everyone's world, I hope you know that; you brought hope to everyone on the Ark the day we found you, and you are so joyful and high spirited that I cannot see anyone who might not like you otherwise. You are good natured, and you are funny and charming. I am… Surprised that I hadn't been able to calm my fretting feelings for you sooner; Ironhide had once said that you are like me in ways that no one could really imagine, however I beg to differ…. You are purer, and perhaps your spark brighter. You could only imagine how much happiness you bring me; how any morning I wake up with you by my side, I feel like I can do anything. I am sure that you are made for something so much more than what you are right now, however I honestly cannot tell what._

_You are my whole world right now, 'Bee; something that gives me hope even when it looks as if all is lost. I hope that you'll forgive me for going against your wishes and getting you these flowers; but like I said, I would feel terrible if I hadn't. It just seemed like these roses had caught my optics; like you and your grace had done so long ago. Please never change._

_Love, Optimus_

So this had been… For  _him_? This wasn't some anonyms gift for Optimus? The most Bumblebee could do was stare at the note, optics wide with disbelief. For a moment he almost felt like crying; did Optimus really mean all of that stuff that he had said about him? No, he couldn't have, he must have been lying, everything he said. Sure, Optimus really cared about him, but he never stated as much as this before, nor did he make him near tears. He could have -

"So you've found my surprise, I see," came a deep and gentle voice, making the yellow bot jump slightly in surprise; his helm instantly shooting up to meet the tender smile of Optimus Prime, who was standing quietly at the closed bedroom door, obviously enthralled by the yellow bot as he had been seated, totally mesmerized by the note. Bumblebee took another moment to simply stare back down at the roses still in his servo. "I was hoping to give it you to myself," stated Optimus as he slowly made his way to the berth, not even making a sound, "but I guessed that you would be here before myself. I was also hoping to get you the second part of your gift, but -"

(  _Second part of my gift?_  ) asked Bumblebee in his clicks and twitters, looking up at Optimus with a raised optic ridge; obviously wondering what else he was trying. Optimus merely smiled before sitting next to the smaller mech on the berth.

"Well, I was hoping to get you what humans call a "teddy bear", although Will said that he couldn't get me quicker than a few weeks from now it unless we could prove that it would help us win the war," explained Optimus, "he wouldn't be able to. It was too bad, too; it was one of those ones that look too large for humans -" Optimus twisted his upper half so that he was facing the younger bot and used his servos to show how big it was compared to them, "- but it would have been the right size for you. It was, uh, kind of  _cute_  too." Sighing, Optimus dropped his servos and shrugged, however still facing the yellow bot in front of him. "But, Will said that he was lucky to help me get the roses; I'm just glad to see that you like them."

The most Bumblebee could do for the longest moment was simply stare at the older bot in slight disbelief. Tears still threatened to swell out of his optics, and he did his best to hold back a sniffle from the thought of Optimus trying so hard to make him happy like this. He could only stare for the longest time at the Prime, still holding the roses slightly on his lap. After a while of staring, Optimus gave a worried look to him and opened his mouth to speak; however was cut off when Bumblebee used his free servo to gesture for him to stay quiet. Bumblebee swiftly turned to gently place the roses back on the side table and then slowly slide himself backwards onto the berth, Optimus cautiously following him. When the large mech was fully seated on the berth, legs stretched out, Bumblebee instantly crawled into the Prime's lap, curling up into his warm frame as he placed his cheek against the larger chassis. Smiling, Optimus drew him closer, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace.

(  _You didn't have to get me anything, you know_  ) sighed Bumblebee, a few tears of happiness finally falling over and down his cheeks. (  _I asked you not to, but you did anyway. Why?_  ) Optimus smiled wider, and moved a servo to gently wipe off the Energon tears running down the smaller bot's face.

"Because, even if you never said anything about it, I would have," replied Optimus gently, rubbing the yellow mech's cheek. "Because, yes, I know that I didn't  _have_  to get you anything. But I got you those roses because I  _wanted_  to. I know material objects usually don't always tell others how much you mean to them, but Primus, I don't think I've been so twisted on words with anyone else before. You're a different kind of bot, you know that, right? And I love that about you, you know that?"

Sniffling, more tears running down his cheeks, Bumblebee looked up to the mech currently looking slightly down at him and smiled; making Optimus's expression soften even more at the sight. Bumblebee was sure that he already had the mech wrapped around his finger, however he couldn't see himself ever misusing that; not with such a kind hearted mech.

(  _I love you, you know that? )_ Bumblebee finally sighed, cuddling further into the large mech's warm chassis; somehow figuring that he wouldn't need a blanket of some sort to sleep with tonight, and instead simply Optimus, he was so warm. Optimus chuckled and leaned down, instantly bumping noses with the younger mech.

"And I love you, also," he replied in such a soft and quiet voice that Bumblebee wasn't sure that he had heard him right. "Forever and always, and don't you forget that."

Within seconds their lips were touching softly; Bumblebee instantly forgetting the world around them as they kissed, as if they were everything at the moment, and nothing could ever tear them apart no matter how hard it tried. And for a moment, Bumblebee could easily believe that; their perfect bliss feeling like an eternity of love.


	2. Replay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second in my Valentine's Day drabbles/collection. Prowl recalls his time without Jazz, and finding out Jazz was dead upon arriving to Earth; knowing that he is lucky to still have him around now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen this pairing around a lot, almost sadly. But I still like it, because Prowl and Jazz are total opposites and all; Prowl being the sophisticated and well mannered guy, and Jazz being the outgoing and silly guy. Love them so much. Gay robots kissing ahead, more than likely.

If there was anyone that both annoyed him and yet he adored to the fullest extent, that had to be Jazz. It was strange, Prowl had thought, to feel like that for someone. Well, at first he did. He had been, for the longest time since meeting the silver mech, confused about those emotions that he felt towards the Special Operations mech ever since he realized that loved the mech that he would soon be spending the rest of his life with. However now, several hundreds of vorns later, after being bonded to him - even though said bond had broken after he had died, but the second in command was fine with that as long as he was still alive and well - and getting to know him all too well, Prowl adored everything about the other mech. Well, except for the fact that Jazz could be sparratic about anything, especially holidays. And on this peculiar holiday, Prowl could only guess what he had boiling up in his processor. He often thought he knew his bonded, however several times he was proved wrong. He had been proved wrong on numerous occasions - more than he was ever used to - upon him being revived on Earth after he was said to be dead. Now that the thought came to his processor - it did often now a days - he couldn't help but wonder about it.

The news had devastated him when he came to Earth nearly three and a half years ago and had heard that Jazz had been offlined in the line of duty; trying to distract the warlord so that he could save his little brother 'Bee, none the less. The further the two separated themselves upon Jazz heading for Earth and Prowl trying to get everyone who had been separated from their group and army and try to follow Optimus and the rest of the group's path to Earth; Prowl at first thought that Jazz ended up closing his side of the bond in case anything happened and Prowl was close by. The second in command did his best not to let his emotions fall through his usually calm and sophisticated demeanor, however by the end of the day, he couldn't hold it back any longer; dashing into the nearest door - which happened to lead to the make shift med bay - and breaking down. He was lucky that Ratchet had been an understanding mech when he found him sitting against the door of the med bay, crying his optics out.

At first Prowl thought that never was going to be an end to his pain; he managed not to show that he was hurting, although every so often he found himself in Ratchet's office talking to him, or sometimes found Bumblebee sitting next to him in the rec room on the couch or in a chair next to him at a table, bubbly as usual and showing support even though he tried not to talk about what had happened. It was obvious that the yellow bot knew he was hurting, and trying the best he could without upsetting him. Prowl tried to look up all those days without his bonded, and at first thought he was doing well. However he found himself lying awake at night, wondering how he was going to cope longer without his bonded. Jazz had often brought him up when he felt down, and was his total opposite; that cheering and loud composure to his quiet and elegant self. Prowl began to think that he would never find another mech like Jazz, and seemed to never want to find another in the first place, even though Jazz would want him to.

Then young Samuel got the Matrix, bringing back Optimus Prime from his once thought grave; and instantly brining a few ideas to a few mechs.

Because they were unable to give him a proper burial, the Autobots had pieced together Jazz's body again and had kept it in what the humans called cyrostasis so that it would not rust. Wheeljack had been the first one who had thought of the idea; because Jazz's body - and perhaps even his extinguished spark - had been in a sort of forced frozen stasis for so long, that they could perhaps use the Matrix to bring the third in command back to life as the Matrix had done with Optimus. Ratchet had said that he wasn't too sure, because Jazz had been offlined for a longer period of time than Optimus had - a good  _year_  and a half to Optimus's two  _days_  - and there was a smaller percentage of it working like it had on Optimus. Everyone seemed to be willing to take that risk. No one had believed that it would actually  _work_ , however; Prowl had been one of those mech who believed such.

Jazz seemed more confused than he should have when he sat up on that med berth the day he was revived; Prowl had been there to watch Ratchet and Wheeljack do the process, as well as Perceptor, Optimus, and Ironhide. Jazz had acted as if no time had ever passed by, and rather seemed to forget that he had been offlined in the first place; merely that he had gone into recharge for a while. A  _long_  while, in anyone's optics. It took him a while to remember what had happened, as well as an explanation for how long it had been since he had been offlined, and by then, everyone had welcomed Jazz back to the land of the living; well, everyone except for Prowl, that is. He had been pushed back, however stood quietly and happily as the silver mech tried to regain his composure and tried to remember where he was and what was going on. He could always say hello later, Prowl had thought; until he had been noticed and thereafter, as the humans would say,  _glomped_  by the silver mech. For a good day he couldn't pry Jazz off of him, and often he would get asked questions about what he did on Earth and what was going on around the base. The only thing Prowl seemed to worry about was simple: Why couldn't he sense Jazz through their bond like he could before the silver mech had died? Ratchet had said that it was simple: Because Jazz's spark had temporarily been extinguished upon dying, their bond had been broken, and they would need to forage another bond if they wanted to be bonded again.

Upon hearing that, Prowl found that interesting; the first time Jazz tried to court him, the second in command played hard to get, and for a few years Jazz received nothing, however gave a lot. Jazz had been relentless, and showed how much he cared for the second in command and wanted to be with him, not giving up not matter how much he had been turned down. The first time they had interfaced, much less spark bonded, well, waiting had seemed to make it pure bliss. And now was no different; although he missed the feeling of Jazz around him all the time in his spark, Prowl still played hard to get, and Jazz tried his hardest ever since he started playing the game again.

:: Prowler?" :: came Jazz's voice over their private comm, making the second in command jump and take his legs off of the desk for fear of tipping himself over in his swivel chair, glad that he was in his own office and not somewhere in public, knowing he would have embarrassed himself because of reaction.

:: Yes, love? :: asked Prowl almost quietly, leaning forward so that his arms rested against the desk in front of him.

:: You comin' t' the Valentine's Day party 'er what, Prowler? :: Jazz asked, Prowl rolling his optics at the infamous nickname that Jazz had bestowed upon him. He had to sadly admit, though, that he had nearly forgot about the party. :: It started, like, a couple hours ago, an' ya promised me a dance, hun. :: Jazz's voice sounded sweet as sugar as he spoke, and Prowl could only smile widely.

Sighing, Prowl responded, :: I'll be there in a minute, love, just let me put away my things. ::

:: Well, hurry! :: whined Jazz. :: 'Cause it's getting  _boring_  without you here, and Bumblebee isn't as fun a dancer as you are! ::

And with that, the private comm was cut, and Prowl again rolled his optics at his lover, although he couldn't see it, trying to make his desk more organized before he had to leave; his processor reeling with more thoughts on what Jazz was planning for them tonight. He had to admit that Jazz was cute when he wanted to be; he often tried to do so when they - or at least Prowl - was lying in their berth trying to sleep. It never worked, but Prowl had to give him credit. Making sure that everything was in the right order, Prowl turned off the light of his office and, making sure that he locked the door behind him as he went, left to his designation, heading to the rec room where Jazz was holding one of his infamous parties; this one being on the day that human's called Valentine's Day. Prowl knew a lot about human customs, and knew that Valentine's Day was a day about giving gifts to the people you care about most and showing them how much you love them. This holiday was probably the one that interested Prowl the most; they hadn't had a holiday like this back on Cybertron, and with any holiday, Jazz knew how to find something special to do for Prowl. So tonight, well, Prowl had high expectations.

The music was easily heard even from more than twenty feet away from the rec room door; it being open and lights laminating the hallway outside. Prowl could only guess how many others were there; and how many had already left early to have some fun of their own. The second in command happily walked into the slightly dimmed room; different shades of red and pink filling it. Prowl had to admit that it did seem festive; plenty of bots around talking to one another, and even a few having a dance in the make shift area designated for that. Prowl couldn't help but stand there for a moment and take everything it; it seemed more calming than it should have been. The music was tasteful, he had to admit; normally Jazz's favored high strung, unbeat, and extremely loud human music was quite annoying, however now it sounded quite enjoying to say the least.

"Prowl!" said a voice excitedly as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him; nearly making his spark stop and take a jump backwards, however was stopped by two gentle servos clutching onto his shoulders. "Thought you'd  _never_  get here!" Jazz went on as Prowl calmed down and relaxed, pulling him further into the rearranged rec room, moving slightly to the beat of the music. "It gets boring without you around, ya know tha'?"

"So I've heard," Prowl smiled as Jazz moved so that he was standing next to his lover, wrapping an arm around the second in command's waist. Instantly Prowl leaned into the other body as they managed their way to one side of the rec room.

"Well it's true!" Jazz said happily. "That, and you're a good dancer, too. Better dancer than Ah thought 'Bee was."

"Well he has Optimus now," laughed Prowl at the comment, looking over to Jazz so that he could see his face. "I'm sure he'd rather be dancing with him than you at the moment. I'm sure you'd be wanting to do the same."

"Well at least Ah can dance!" retorted Jazz, his smile growing widely on his lips as he seemed to look over his lover's frame. "And you'd know!"

"Speaking of dancing," Prowl started, moving in front of Jazz and touching a finger to the silver mech's chassis, "I believe you said something about me owing you a dance?"

"Ah think ya mean ya  _promised_  me one," corrected Jazz, reaching down and gently grabbing the other mech's servo and touching it to his cheek, as if he hadn't had the touch in a millennia. "And yeah, it'd be nice." Prowl could only smile, gently taking his servo out of his lover's and engulfing his, pulling him out onto the dance floor just as some sort of pop song came on.

"We can dance to this one," Prowl stated just as he was pulled close to Jazz, the silver mech trying to get him to dance to the rhythm of the song, "but you owe me a slow one, you hear?"

"Anything fer yew, babe," said Jazz softly, gently pulling the smaller mech in and kissing him gently, as if expecting to break him from the movement.

Prowl could only smile as he leaned into the kiss, before pulling back; Jazz instantly singing with the song as they danced, as if he knew it by spark. And Prowl wouldn't really put it against him. Jazz was good at stuff like that. And that sort of stuff was what made Jazz great lover; that, and that fact that he was spontaneous, but Prowl would worry about that later.

Literally.


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third in my Valentine's Day drabbles/collection. After a long day of work, FirstAid finds that being with the one you love can often ease the tension quicker rather than simply going off into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I don't see a lot of this pairing. I actually like it a lot.

He had to admit, today had been a  _long_  day; he had to help with so many patients, he was sure that it had been most of the  _base_  that walked into the med bay. Wasn't today a holiday? Then again, when one was injured, being a medic - even one in training - and helping others did  _not_  have a day off. But at least he had a few hours off, now, right? Sure he was tired and wanted to right into recharge when he got back to he and Mirage's quarters, but he was sure that 'Raj would understand like he always did. Sighing, FirstAid looked up to the ceiling; oh right, today was Valentine's Day, wasn't it? The holiday when you spent time with the most special person in your life and all. Oh, why didn't Ratchet let him have the day off? Sure, he couldn't spend time with Ironhide, just as 'Aid couldn't spend his day with 'Raj, but still. Couldn't just close down the med bay for a  _day_  or something? Everyone was so scared of him - FirstAid willingly admitted that he was, too - and would listen to him and all, right? He would never get how the head CMO thought, and he learned early off that it wasn't good to question.

Stopped at the door to he and Mirage's quarters, FirstAid quickly began punching in the code to get in, hoping for a nice, hot shower and a relaxing evening with Mirage, like he had been planning on the way there - and then stopped mid way, a confused expression lighting up on his facial plates. Was that music? It was slowish music, and it sounded quite nice and sain for once; Mirage wasn't too good when it came to music, and wasn't sure that it was coming from their room in the first place. 'Aid had to stop and listen for a moment, and sure enough - much to his dismay, of course - there was music echoing gently and quietly throughout the hall. And it was coming from  _their_  room, of all places. Oh dear Primus, was the first thing that came to mind. Sighing, FirstAid finished entering the code and the door quickly opened, letting the medic in training be blasted with the scent of flowers and candles. Quickly he stepping in, not wanting anyone else to question him about it. And then FirstAid's spark nearly stopped a the sight before him after he had stepped in.

Candles were spread everywhere around their quarters, the lights turned off; there were some spread around their living area, and light candle lights coming from the berthroom. Except for the music coming from the radio, everything else was quiet. Where was Mirage? Most likely invisible, and watching him a the moment. So of course, FirstAid said nothing, merely walking further into the quarters to see everything. There seemed to be some sort of flower petals - most likely rose - scattered around the room, and FirstAid made it his business not to step on them purposely; they were beautiful, after all, and he almost wished that they wouldn't wither away like he knew that would soon. Everything was so soothing and relaxing, like he was at some sort of spa or something. Quietly he walked into the berth room, taking in all the sights as he went along. The berthroom was the same; covered in candle light and rose pettles. However now FirstAid now realized that everything about the quarters was cleaner than before; Mirage must have cleaned it, making the medic in training smile brightly.

Walking up to the berth, he gently touched the sheets, feeling their smoothness; even grabbing a few flower pettles and rubbing them in between his digits. They were silky smooth, making him almost feel sad that he was lightly destroying them now. Looking around the room again, he smiled; the radio was in it, and the music seemed to relax him, even though the song kept repeating it self. He knew Mirage must have planned this, no matter that he had to work later than he had thought. Looking back to the berth, FirstAid had to bite his bottom lip; he almost felt bad, wanting to go straight to sleep now. He felt like doing something for the other bot, even though 'Raj would insist that he didn't, even if he  _wanted_  to. He did all this to make him happy, didn't he? He would want him to enjoy it, right? FirstAid sighed; where in all of universe did he ever get so lucky?

"Enjoying the surprise?" came a voice from the doorway, however FirstAid barely even flinched at the thick Italian accent of his lover's voice; he had become too accustomed to it to be afraid or startled of it anymore than anyone else would. After a moment, FirstAid turned to see Mirage leaning against the door frame, smiling at the more lithe bot.

"It's….  _wonderful_ ," replied FirstAid, letting the petals he still held drop the floor; said objects gently twirling and spinning all the way to the ground. "You didn't have to do this, you know," informed 'Aid, smiling weakly. Mirage merely smiled and stepped forward towards the lithe bot; FirstAid meeting halfway to him.

"Oh, but I  _wanted_  to," Mirage spoke softly as he gently cupped the white mech's cheek, as if he didn't want to scare him or anyone else off in the process; the medic in training leaning into the tender touch and warmth that he was being given despite the fact that he thought that it was just too much. "Just the look on your face, especially when you saw everything, just makes me smile," Mirage informed, now tilting both of their helms forward so that their forehelms were touching, their optics locking instantly as if they had done this a million times. FirstAid realized the Mirage shined brightly, even in this candle light; he must have gotten in a good shower before he had put this together. Oh great, now he felt filthy, especially after reminding himself that he had pretty much been with patients all day. "You're beautiful in candle light, you know that? We should do this more often."

"Oh, I don't know," FirstAid said in an embarrassed manner, his cheeks heating up at the complement as he tried to look away from his lover's golden optics, not wanting to see him acting up like this; Mirage merely - gently, not to mention - pulled his lover's helm so that they were locking optics again; Mirage smiling wider.

"You are also adorable when you are embarrassed," stated the ninja, now jutting his nose forward so that he nuzzled his lover's in a sort of kiss; FirstAid gently nuzzling back happily, sighing at the touches that he was being given. Stepped out a little, however still gently cupping his lover's cheek, as if to still keep him close or perhaps not wanting to loose him too quickly, Mirage lifted up his other servo in a gesture towards him and asked softly, "Would you care to dance, love?"

FirstAid smiled just as the son restarted again, and his frame relaxed as he nodded. Mirage instantly moved his servos into the correct places so that he could lead the smaller mech; FirstAid smiling at the fact that he was  _slow dancing_  now even though before he wanted to go straight to into recharge. Mirage knew how to make him change his mind without meaning to. Because there was nothing in the middle of the room, it was easy for them to dance in it; FirstAid having put himself up against the warmer frame and resting his helm on Mirage's shoulder, nearly using his red colored bot for support as he almost felt himself drifting off; his frame relaxing completely as the worries of the days slowly leaving his frame as his spark thudded happily within his chassis. And the whole time, Mirage sang softly in his thick accented voice. Most would find it hard to understand him, however FirstAid could understand him without a second thought. The medic could feel the other's spark beat against his chassis, and instantly he moved closer - even though they were chassis to chassis, which might be  _too_  close in one's optics - and wrapped an arm around the other's neck, his optics dimming a little at the quiet music, gentle touches, the whisper of his lover's voice, and just getting to be there with the noble; feeling almost strange at the fact that he was being treated  _way_  more than an equal than he felt that he should have been with him.

Even after a music stopped and then restarted again, they kept dancing. FirstAid didn't mind; it made him feel as if he were in a whole other world, as if nothing could touch him while he were here. Mirage would never let anything happen to him, he knew; on more than one occasion the ninja bot showed how deeply he cared for him, nearly risking his life once or twice on the battle field to save his aft from something stupid that he had done. He could feel said bot gently rubbing his back plates in a soothing manner, now humming to the song as he rocked lightly, nearly putting FirstAid to sleep with his movements. He had to admit, he liked it; and it fit him, even though FirstAid never really believed that about himself at first. Mirage always told him how beautiful he was, even though he often came back with some Energon on him or he was all dirtied up and all; how his optics shined brighter than any star, and how he was the best thing that ever happened to him. Without thought, tears began running down the medic in training's cheeks, and Mirage instantly stopped pretty much rocking back and forth upon noticing this.

"Are you alright, love?" asked the ninja, looking down at the smaller bot with obvious concern in his optics. FirstAid sniffled, and then realized that he had started crying when he began thinking about all the stuff that Mirage would always said to him when he was down or felt like he was in a terrible mood and perhaps started putting himself down, if only by a little; and instantly went and began wiping the trickling tears that seemed to just keep coming without any thought of stopping with his free servo in an embarrassed sort of manner. He didn't like him - or anyone, really to see him cry, especially when it was something that seemed to stupid to begin with.

"O-oh yes, I'm sorry," the medic in chuckled and sniffled, and went to go wipe off his other cheek, however was stopped when a servo gently grabbed his. "Hm?" FirstAid asked, looking to Mirage as he stared at his face for a moment, as if thinking something over and couldn't decide the right answer to begin with. Finally the ninja released his servo and used his own to wipe off the other cheek gently, as if any harder and he would shatter into a million pieces like glass. FirstAid smiled as he did so, simply staring at the other mech's face as he did so. Finally, Mirage smiled, too, and took away his servo, examining the beautiful form in front of him.

"You truly are a beautiful piece of work," muttered the ninja, making FirstAid's cheek plates grow red as he looked to the floor.

Within seconds, however, his chin was gently cupped by a red servo and tilted back up to face the other mech again. The medic in training's frame nearly went ridged when he felt his lips touch the other's, before melting into the kiss; Mirage moving the servo onto the smaller mech's chin to cup the back of his helm, the other wrapping around his waist as FirstAid leaned more forward, his arms wrapping around that small yet curving neck of the noble's. The moment seemed to last for an eternity, or at least FirstAid wanted it to. Mirage seemed to think the same, pulling him as close as he could without crushing him, which he could probably never do, even if it were an accident. Finally, their eternity ended when Mirage gently pulled away, FirstAid giving a whine as he did so. Mirage could only smile at the mech against his chassis, tilting his helm to one side as if in thought.

"Would you like to go and take a shower with me?" Mirage asked gently as he kept his gaze locked with the beautiful form he held so close to his. "It would probably help you relax a little, and I think it would help myself as well."

FirstAid could only nod in response, his breath having been taking away from the long and ever so great kiss they had just shared, and within seconds he was gently being led to their private wash wracks, FirstAid seemingly smiling in a stupid manner the whole way. This was probably the best Valentine's Day ever, and couldn't see another one being like it.


	4. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth in my Valentine's Day drabbles/collection. Although Perceptor isn't too big on human holidays, Wheeljack is always willing to make something for the scientist to cheer him up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this one was one of the hardest, really. I hope I didn't butcher Perceptor's personality; I went through hell using my thesaurus to try and make him sound as smart as he could while still getting my point across. Hope you're happy, Percy! . … Probably should have done the same with Prowl, 'cause he's smart and all, too, but oh well.

If there was anything that Perceptor didn't seem to mind doing without a second thought and without being asked, it was fixing things that Wheeljack didn't end up finishing because of the fact that the resident CMO told him not to, or blew it up more than once and to him looked far beyond repair. Wheeljack was bad - at least some times - about blowing up his experiments a  _lot_. And the scientist felt like he was taking a much worse of a beating than Wheeljack was; it wasn't that he was worried that the inventor would end up killing himself - Wheeljack was a hardy mech, believe it or not - but it was just the fact that he could hurt himself so terribly that he could feel the pain through their bond. And no one wanted their loved ones getting hurt, even  _if_  they constantly hurt  _themselves_  and knew that it was going to happen. Although hardy, Wheeljack was also hard helmed; he had to keep building and re building his machines and often refused to quite, not wanting to give up on them so quickly because he felt like he needed to prove something to someone. Perceptor had to admit that that was a good quality in someone; not wanting to give up so easily even when the path ahead looked hard. He was kind of like Jazz, only worse; Jazz didn't blow himself up on a daily basis, where Wheeljack did it anywhere from one to three times a day. It was a wonder his processor was still in tact, really; Ratchet had said that numerous of times while fixing up the inventor.

Sighing, Perceptor shifted in the swivel chair, resting the side of his helm in his servo in which the elbow was sitting on the work bench as the other processed to use a Cybertronian sized screw driver to fiddle with the machine that was sat on the work bench before him; his facial expression giving away the fact that he'd possibly be wanting to do something else at the moment rather than something as simple as this. Sure, Perceptor didn't  _mind_  doing these types of things, as stated before; he was just used to talking to Wheeljack - or at lease  _some_ one else - while doing so; usually through bond talk, seeing as how around this time Wheeljack was in the med bay being repaired -  _again_  - by Ratchet for blowing himself up  _yet again_ , and of course getting an audio full from the medic while he was at it. However, when Perceptor tried to contact him, well, he got nothing. And when he comm'ed Ratchet to asked how the inventor was doing, he had said that he had left a while go. That kind of hurt Perceptor's feelings a little, in all honesty; Wheejack usually told him where he went, or at least warned him that he was going to shut off his side of the bond for one reason or another that often Perceptor would understand. He didn't try much more after that, thinking that Wheeljack was conjuring up a scheme of some sort, and simply left it alone.

As he worked, he began pondering, too; today was what the humans call Valentine's Day, too wasn't it? With his luck, Wheeljack was planning something big for today, and didn't want to give anything away to Perceptor about it and instead stuck to himself. Perceptor didn't put that against him; when Wheeljack had a good idea in his processor - or at least  _thought_  he had a really good idea; often they ended in explosions or something worse, believe it or not - and Perceptor could only wonder what he had in store for him. The ones that  _didn't_  end in explosions - which were few and far between, but often really good machines - worked really well and were really nice, actually. And those were the ones that Wheeljack actually worked hard on, and often had Perceptor needing to literally  _drag_  Wheeljack out of his lab to rest and refuel. But he hadn't had any of those days in the past week or even before, as far as he could remember, and so Perceptor had to again both wonder and worry as to what he had in store. Wheeljack was creative, and it wouldn't surprise Perceptor if the inventor came up with something huge and flashy to give to him today; something that Perceptor told him a lot that he didn't need. But of course, Wheeljack would do so anyway.

Wheeljack could be a very cute mech when it came to stuff like love and romance; he could remember, at the beginning of their relationship, the inventor kept trying to do everything by the book, and often failed, stuttering and fumbling when ever he was talking to the scientist as if he was afraid to say something wrong. In a few situations - and especially one in particular that Perceptor would rather not discuss - Wheeljack often asked, if not several times, if he was doing something right or not. He had tried, to say the least, and Wheeljack had said that he was just lucky that Perceptor had been so patient with him back then; that probably anyone else would have gotten annoyed and broken it off right away; most likely breaking his spark. But not Perceptor, of course; he had thought that Wheeljack was cute when he was flustered,  _especially_  when it came to love. Wheeljack had been as just as good with love as Perceptor had been, but at least 'Jack had been persistent in trying more than he. Sure, he was better at that now, especially since they were bonded - they had been for what seemed like ever now - and even then, Wheeljack was no longer the shy mech he had once been in that type of situation. Rather, he was more outgoing, which at time embarrassed Perceptor; 'Jack was more open to certain topics than he was.

Suddenly, his optics and glasses were each covered by a servo without warning, although Perceptor was not surprised; instead smiling and resting his tool on the work bench as he leaned back in his chair slightly, now amused as to what his mech was doing.

"Guess who," said a familiar voice, making Perceptor slump his frame forward slightly; he wanted to play this game again? Again, Wheeljack was often too cute when it came to things like love, and it was obvious about how Perceptor thought so.

"Really, 'Jack? We're doing this?" chuckled the scientist, gently grabbing the servos that were over his optics with either of his own and leaning back in his chair, letting his helm fall back so that he was looking at the inventor upside down slightly. Wheeljack was smiling down at him, his face mask gone as he looked over the more lithe mech.

"Well I thought you liked this game," pouted the inventor as he leaned down, brushing their forehelms together lightly; Perceptor could only smile and gently bump back, off lining his optics in the process. "You don't mind it every other time," Wheeljack went on as he stood up again, Perceptor sitting up and spinning the chair around so that he was facing the inventor.

"Yes, well, each and every  _other_  instance you did not have your side of the bond blocked for what ever motive," smiled Perceptor mischievously, raising an optic ridge at him. Instantly Wheeljack looked sheepish from the comment, rubbing the back of his helm in the process.

"Erm, well, I was kind of trying to do something special," admitted Wheeljack, his smile widening as he looked to Perceptor with his own mischievous look, "and I didn't want you to find out 'cause, well, ya know, I wanted it to be a surprise." Instantly Perceptor's optic ridge seemed to raise even higher at the confession.

"Oh really now?" he asked, relaxing back in his chair as he folded his servos on his abdominal plating in interest. "And may I ask what you did to keep yourself away from me for so long  _and_  block our bond, hm?"

"Well, ya have't offline your optics first," stated Wheeljack, smiling widely now as he started to turn slowly towards the other part of the lab. Sighing and letting his helm fall back against the back of the chair, Perceptor offlined his optics as he did so. Instantly he heard Wheeljack scattering to the other part of his lab and dig for something somewhere. "Ah ha," said the inventor after a moment, obviously finding what he wanted before dashing back over to the resting mech, obviously excited. When he stopped in front of his bonded, Wheeljack stated, "Alright, online your optics."

Perceptor did; and what he saw made him jump a little. It was a heart, one that Wheeljack could easily hold with both servos, yet was still small. It was made out of metal and such, and almost looked like something one would make out of paper; however it curved out front to back, as if it had something to hide inside that couldn't stay if it were flat. There was what looked like a camera lens and a button to the side of it. The best thing about it was that it was painted nicely with a deep maroon red; a gorgeous color, the scientist had to admit. Slowly, Perceptor reached out for the heart with a single servo, running the back of it along the strangely smooth surface.

"Wheeljack, i-it's just marvelous," Perceptor whispered, taking it from the inventor when Wheeljack gestured for him to take it, looking it over curiously as if it were some sort of toy that he hadn't yet ever seen before. Wheeljack could only smile down at him, seeing the amazed look on his bonded's face.

"Yeah, well, spent the most of my nights working on it while you were asleep," chuckled Wheeljack as he again rubbed the back of his helm. Perceptor looked at him with an astonished look before again smiling at him.

"Oh, 'Jack, you didn't have to  _do_  this," Perceptor breathed as he began looking over the heart again, now spinning it around so he could see the sides and the back. "Oh, and now I feel terrible not getting you anything in return."

"You don't need to, you know that," replied Wheeljack softly, smiling softly as he slowly opened his side of the bond; Perceptor now not blaming him for blocking it because of what he was hiding from him all day. The scientist had to bite his bottom lip as he felt a pulse of adoration flow through their bond, smiling slightly as he kept staring at the object he held in his servos. "Erm, here's something else to it, too, Percy," Wheeljack stated before Perceptor could say anymore; Wheeljack gently clutching the top of the heart and moving it into a horizontal position to where the camera lens was facing upwards. "Press this," Wheeljack said gently as he pointed to the button below the camera, letting go of the heart.

Curiously, Perceptor did as he was asked; what popped out of the lens, he did not expect. It was a hologram of two people, a man and a women, both dressed in elegant clothing, almost like that from the Renascences; they were facing one another with clearly happy and excited expressions their faces. Upon appearing, they bowed to one another and thus began to slow dance; pop music starting to play from the hear as the holograms spun and danced before him. Perceptor couldn't help but cover his mouth as it opened slightly, watching the duo as if in some sort of trance. Once the song was over, the dance ended, and the duo bowed to one another again before fading away. But that wasn't all. Suddenly, a group of words popped up where the people had once been, Wheeljack smiling at his bonded's expression.

"Love You, Percy," said the words, "And I Hope You Had a Happy Valentine's Day. Thanks For Sticking With My Aft For So Long."

Perceptor finally dropped his servo away from his mouth, to show that his mouth had literally dropped. For a moment, he was silent, even after the words faded away, Wheeljack shifting on his peds and after a little while got to worry about weather he broke the smaller bot or not; he was temped to poke and prod him to at least make sure that he was at least alright. However, finally, Perceptor finally bit his bottom lip and looked to the taller mech in silence, resting the heart on his lap while his servo was still attached to him. Then, with no more warning than a choked squeal, Wheeljack found himself being hugged around the shoulders by the scientist, Perceptor seeming incapable of letting the heart go even if he wanted to. Wheeljack happily hugged back as Perceptor hid his face in the nape of his neck, Wheeljack humming quietly as they stood in near silence, engulfed in their moment.

 _Love you, too, 'Jack_  Perceptor finally managed to say through their bond after a longer moment of silence between the two, shifting his helm so he was at least slightly looking at the other mech as he spoke.  _And yes, I_ _did_ _have a great Valentine's Day, thank you. And I do believe that_ _you_ _stuck with_ _me_ _this whole time._

Wheeljack could only smile down at him, pulling the smaller mech closer to his himself - almost off his peds, Perceptor was already leaned forward enough against his frame, and had sadly knocked over the chair in the process of dashing up to where he couldn't use it much for support like he seemed to have wanted, but Wheeljack didn't mind this position - glad that he had decided to go through with the present. But only because Perceptor wasn't judging like most mechs.

Then again, Perceptor wasn't like most mechs - or any mech, really - to begin with.


	5. Use Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth and final in my Valentine's Day drabbles/collection. While at the Valentine's Day party, Aquajet finally finds a feeling inside of him that he thought he would always be unable to have for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the freaking longest in all of my Valentine's Day drabble; over forty eight hundred words, not counting all of the information. Score. And this story? Well, I was trying to find out who to stick Aquajet [my OC] with, and I really liked the idea of them being a pairing, mostly because I like KnockOut's personality. There were a few other choices, however as you see, I chose this one. Also, I gotta ask: I wrote a little story-thing based on this drabble, and I was thinking of posting it on here. Your thoughts?
> 
> The song is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.

Aquajet was never really big on parties. He saw them as an excuse for other's to get drunk and just look like idiots. Why he was here standing against the wall of the rec room and watching everyone have a good time, dancing to the music and all was be _yond_  him. Perhaps it was Blackbird and Raven's - mostly Blackbird, sadly - persuading that led him here; they had told him that he at least didn't have to sit around in his quarters all night like a Goth. Besides, they had said, he'd probably hear the music from where he roomed, and he probably wouldn't be able to sleep all night, or at least until the part ended. With that in mind, Aquajet had to agree; the party wouldn't be over until late, and, although he never really slept much anyway, the sound of music echoing through his room would annoy the slag out of him, maybe make him want to crush a few stereos in the process. Not wanting to get in trouble, he went along with it. The theme was the only thing that he didn't get: Valentine's Day, a human holiday where you give those that you love gifts and spend as much time with them as you can, as if you probably didn't do enough of that slag on an everyday basis to begin with.

Aquajet was never a big fan of the whole concept of "love" and all; others used it to escape reality, he believed, and often the matter of the fact was that love usually ended quickly, with one of the partners suffering from what one would call spark break. Sure, there were a lot of others who stayed together for the rest of their lives. But what if one died before the other, and the one living was left alone for many more years to come? That would be a terrible life to live. Plus, love was all mushy and sticky and slag, and Aquajet wasn't into that sort of thing. Kind of disgusted him every time he saw two "lovebirds" getting at it, really. That, and there was such a thing as fake love; perhaps someone using you to get something that they wanted, or even the love that one felt pity for the other for being so deeply in love with them, and merely hooked up with them because they felt sorry for them. And then there was traitor love; where someone of an opposing side sways someone into falling in love them just so they could get something out of them so they could betray the other faction. It sickened Aquajet, really it did. So really, Aquajet thought, love was useless; why get into something when one day you just get hurt, on purpose or on accident? Better to have lost than to have loved and lost at all, Aquajet liked to say.

Aquajet stood against the wall near one empty corner of the room; arms crossed over his chassis with a ped up against the wall as he often watched Blackbird and Raven dance to any upbeat song that came on; often one of them rarely getting Nightwing off of the pushed back couch to dance a slow song, if anything to get him to actually get up and move around at all. The smaller mech was so shy at times, it was a wonder he didn't just go and hide out in a closet to live out the rest of his days. Aquajet was sure that Blackbird and Raven would bring him food and such, seeing as how they were the caring older brothers. They were quite amusing when it came to their adopted younger brother; although they often pushed him around - playfully - and got him to do things that he often did not want to do, although did anyway because he knew that the duo wouldn't give up on him until he did, they would often act as body guards to anyone who threatened him or he was afraid up. Those kinds of scenes were really amusing to watch, really. He hadn't had any siblings growing up - sadly, truth be told - and was sure that he didn't have any, either, so watching the three act as a family even though they weren't related often touched him and made him a little jealous. Hey, a mech can want, can't he?

"What's a mech like you doin' over here all alone?" came a voice; Aquajet instantly turning his helm to see KnockOut striding up to him and resting his back against the wall as Aquajet was, although didn't cross his arms as the lighter mech was. Instead he held a cube in either servo, smiling almost happily as he looked at the other mech. "Thought you'd be locked up in yer room or somethin'," KnockOut went on happily, before seeming to notice that he was holding two cubes; that, and Aquajet was giving them a confused look. "Oh, I saw ya over here, and thought ya might like one," stated KnockOut, gesturing the nearest cube to the lighter colored mech. "It's High Grade."

"Thanks," muttered Aquajet, taking the cube from the other mech and giving it a weary look before taking a sip; it didn't taste funny, however he still seemed unsure as to weather he should trust the medic or not. Although he had been with the Autobots seemingly long enough, he still refused to trust anyone that was at the base, even though they were all counted the "good guys."

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't poison it or anything," KnockOut assured when he noticed Aquajet giving the cube a strange look, as if he was expecting it to bite him or something. "I ain't that heartless, you know. I  _did_  change sides, after all."

"And the point of  _that_  being… ?" Aquajet practically drawled, raising an optic ridge at the other mech. KnockOut stared for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I get it," he said, looking around the room as he seemed to muse over the words that Aquajet had just spoken. "'Ah could just be a spy a some sort, right? 'Ve been gettin' that a lot ever since I got 'ere. Prime seems to think I'm fine an' all, though, so, I guess I'm okay. For  _now_ , at least." The medic gave a shrug as he took a drink from the cube he held, finally looking back at Aquajet with a half a smile still on his lips. "You still never answered my question by the way," KnockOut stated as he tried to drink his cube at the same time, making Aquajet look to him in confusion.

"Hm?" was the smartest thing it seemed that he could muster. KnockOut smirked as he fully removed the cube from his lips.

"My question," he repeated, as if it had been obvious. "I had asked you what're you doin' all over here by yourself. I know it's bias an' all, though I thought that you'd be locked up in your room or somethin' else besides bein'  _here_. Don't peg you as the type a mech t' come t' a Valentine's Day party and what not." Aquajet smirked and proceeded to look around the room before regarding KnockOut once more.

"Don't except t' see a mech like yourself 'round here, either," retorted Aquajet, earning an amused smirk from the medic next to him.

"Touché," KnockOut replied, taking another drink of his high grade, before again looking around the room as if looking for someone.

For the next little while, two stood in silence, watching the party goers around them. No one really tried to bother them, and Aquajet was content with that; he liked standing in silence, mostly because it helped him think. A couple times the light colored mech, looking darker in the different shades of red and pink that laminated the room, glanced over to KnockOut beside him; every time the mech was looking somewhere else, oblivious to that fact that he was occasionally being stared at. At first Aquajet couldn't figure why he was being so nice; the Morphicon was so used to Decepticons - current or ex - being cruel and always exerting some sort of hatred towards others. KnockOut, well, he never really showed any of that, give or take a few times where people snuck up on him or someone had moved his tools, although even then he could be a really nice mech when he wanted to be. But strangely, like Aquajet, he didn't talk to others that much; granted, more than Aquajet, but still, not a lot. And  _when_  he was talking to someone, it was usually the same bots or humans, although mostly bots; Optimus, Bumblebee, the medics, sometimes their bonded, and….  _him_.

The strangest part of that was that Aquajet could usually tolerate the med bot, even though he couldn't stand Decepticons, current or ex. No one could blame him, especially those who knew his history growing up. Jazz was probably the only mech who he had ever told his full story to, give or take a few items of which he did not feel like sharing, and even then, he was sure that the third in command never really got all of it. Most  _all_  of the bots -  _and_  fleshlings - around the base he could  _not_  tolerate, not counting his own charges, and yet strangely any conversation he had with KnockOut seemed like, at the least, an  _enjoyable_  one. He never minded random ones, and usually he was hinted with the question of wanting to talk or not by the medic, or just times like this, where there was a miniscule conversation before they both quieted and watched everyone around him. KnockOut was also a strange one with him; Aquajet had learned growing up that you had to watch your surroundings well growing up, as well as other bots, and KnockOut was probably one of the strangest that he'd ever met in his life. And honestly, Aquajet had met a  _lot_  of strange bots during his travels.

Like, for instance, when in a conversation with anyone else besides Aquajet, when the medic was ready to leave the bot he was talking to, he'd just leave, where as with Aquajet, he'd excuse himself from the conversation or ask Aquajet if it were alright if he left him. Another strange thing would be that KnockOut, most any time he decided to approach the light colored mech, would bring a second of what he had, like High Grade, for instance, and offer it to the other mech, as if he was being curdious or they were on a date or something, where as anyone else, he wouldn't plan on bringing any extras for. Maybe he was just being nice to him and all, although Aquajet often wondered why he would ever do so in the first place for him. Aquajet was never as nice to him in that way, although then again, KnockOut was usually the one who initiated their conversations, not Aquajet. Probably the strangest part of all was that he often Aquajet to hang out with him; maybe walk around base or go for a drive. Aquajet was sure that the medic never asked anything like that to anyone else, but then again, he was never upt to spying on someone else's conversation. It just felt wrong. That, and he often didn't care about what others talked about on a day to day basis. It wasn't his style.

Now that he thought about it actually, they seemed to hang around one another a  _lot_  more than with anyone else, give or take the fact that Aquajet wasn't a very social mech to begin with. KnockOut seemed to be happy in giving him quiet company; often even asking if he could have a chat with him every time he found the light colored mech sitting or standing alone, or simply trying to be by himself. And strangely enough, Aquajet didn't mind his presence around, either. KnockOut never brought much up in the first place, and usually only talked about the weather or something he had heard, things that Aquajet wasn't usually interested. Yet strangely enough, Aquajet didn't mind those kinds of conversations even though they were often the ones that he hated. Often times Aquajet had to question his new "friend" and his feelings from him. Aquajet never believed in anything more than a friendship with anyone, and even then, he couldn't really get close to anyone, for the thought of getting too close to someone and them either hurting him or getting hurt actually making him fear the thought. Yet when he was around KnockOut, having these so called petty conversations and sometimes a drink….. Well, he honestly couldn't name the feeling that swirled around his spark every time the other mech was around.

The fast song that had been playing in their silence finished, and the DJ - which happened to be Sideswipe - switched the song over to another one; a slow song this time. Aquajet and KnockOut both looked up and around, as if the sudden music change had startled them. When the new song started, a lot of the younger bots who didn't have a dancing partner left the dance floor, leaving only a few behind to either dance with themselves or a partner. KnockOut smirked before looking to the other mech beside him; Aquajet taking a sip from his cube as he pretended not to notice that he was now being stared at. He had to admit, when it was being done to  _him_ , it was kind of creepy. He made a mental note to stop staring at others just as he was being spoken to.

"Some human songs are kind of good, don't'cha think?" asked KnockOut, seemingly striking up a harmless conversation. Aquajet shrugged as he took the cube away from his lips.

"Nah, I'm not much interested in music, really," Aquajet replied, barely looking at KnockOut for a moment before looking around the room, as if trying to find a distraction of some sort. "Haven't really put much thought into music, actually," Aquajet stated now, finally able to look KnockOut back in the optics; the med bot was still looking at him, with his helm tilted to one side, as if he was genuily interested in what the other mech was saying.

"Hm," Knockout said in a thoughtful way before looking around the room once more, finishing his High Grade. "I was just askin," started KnockOut as he slowly turned back to the light colored mech with a strange colored glint in his optics, "'cause I was gonna say that this'd be a nice song t' dance to." Aquajet gave the other mech a weary look.

"What're you implying?" he asked, raising an optic ridge; he could tell that the other mech was implying  _some_ thing, and from what he was getting at, it seemed, Aquajet didn't like it. KnockOut merely smiled slightly, dropping his helm as he gave the other mech a sheepish look.

"Well, ya see," said KnockOut, rubbing the back of his helm with his servo, "I was kind of wonderin' if ya wanted t'….  _Dance_."

Aquajet did the opposite of replying or even trying to find an intelligent response to what KnockOut had asked, instead simply standing there and staring at him with a halfly surprised and yet confused look on his face. Said medic looked even more sheepish the longer Aquajet stared, the light colored mech nearly letting go of the High Grade that he was holding. He was asking him to…  _dance?_  Not that he had anything wrong with dancing. It was just that, well, he wasn't much of a dancer. At least not in  _crowds_  anyway. Again, he wasn't much of a crowd or people kind of mech, and therefore didn't do a lot of things that involved having to go into crowds unless he  _needed_  to; he had grown up learning that surviving was the only thing you could ever think up, and dancing was  _not_  something that you did in order to survive life. A little longer of the silence between them, and the song changing into another slow one - this one seeming more pleasing than the last - and KnockOut finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I asked," he muttered, turning away slightly in order to hide his face, yet not leaving the other mech by himself. "It was just… I thought it would be nice and all. I meant nothing by it."

"Oh, no, I-I guessed ya didn't," Aquajet replied, now feeling bad that he had just been standing there and staring at the other mech like an idiot. "I-it's just, I really can't dance all too well." That was part of the truth. He couldn't dance because he never learned how to; no one had ever showed him, and he had never thought of it as something important. That, and, again, he didn't like dancing in crowds much; it was sort of embarrassing, too, really.

"Oh, well, I can teach you," KnockOut said almost excitedly, looking up with the same expression on his face as well. When their optics met, Aquajet's still slightly surprised and yet stern at the same time, KnockOut instantly looked back to the floor, as if in embarrassment. "Well, erm, if you  _want_  me to teach you, that is," he stated, shifting on his peds as if nervous. There was another moment of silence before Aquajet spoke.

"It's not that I don't like you and all, KnockOut," Aquajet gulped, "it's just, I can't dance in crowds." KnockOut gave the light colored mech a look, tilting his helm to one side. Finally, he grew a large a doofy-like smile.

"You're a picky mech, aren't you?" chuckled the medic, shaking his helm as if he wasn't believing what the other mech was telling him. Aquajet merely shrugged.

"When it comes to certain things, yes, I am," stated Aquajet with a shrug. "Not, erm, everything though. I just have some high standards sometimes, I guess." KnockOut smirked and nodded his helm, as if he found what the other mech was saying interesting.

"Well, hear me out," asked KnockOut as Aquajet took a sip of his High Grade; although he hadn't had a lot, he was feeling a bit tipsy. He couldn't imagine how KnockOut was feeling, seeing as how he had drank  _all_  of his High Grade. Maybe this was why he was asking him to dance. "What if we go out and dance in the hall? I'm sure that nobody'll be walkin' int' the party, and anyone walkin'  _out_ 'll either be too busy flirting or even too drunk to notice us."

Aquajet contemplated for a moment, and really, he hated what was coming to mind; KnockOut was being persistent, and obviously was too drunk to know what was going on. Either that, or he was sober enough to know what was going on. Either way, he was still asking him to dance. One the one servo, if KnockOut was actually drunk, then he probably wouldn't remember tonight, and wouldn't be spreading stuff around about him dancing; therefore Aquajet wouldn't have anything to worry about on his part. On the other servo, he probably wasn't drunk, and if he said yes to the dance, KnockOut would do one of two things; either say nothing about them dancing and keep it between them, or spread it around the base and make others think that he was soft. Although he knew that KnockOut most likely would say nothing like the nice mech he usually was to him, he couldn't really say otherwise; he wasn't a mind reader, after all, but he had sat down and watched everyone around him long enough to know how most people acted. But it seemed that the medic wouldn't be giving up that easily.

"You're relentless, aren't you?" Aquajet finally asked after thinking for a while, adding a small smirk, KnockOut instantly returning it.

"What can I say?" asked the medic with a smile, shrugging slightly. "So is that a yes or a no? I'm not pushing you, ya know." Aquajet sighed and thought another moment, before finally giving into his not much better thoughts.

"I guess," Aquajet replied, rolling his optics.

KnockOut could only smile at the response; holding out his servo and gesturing to the cube Aquajet still held. The light colored mech handed it over, and, after setting both his and the other mech's cube down, KnockOut gestured for him to follow and started towards the hallway; no one seeming to notice the two as they left. Aquajet had his helm bowed slightly, mostly in embarrassment, however tried not to show it as they exited the currently - and temporarily - renovated rec room. The music was still loud out in the hallway, and, as KnockOut had suggested, they were all alone; Aquajet was sure that most bots had left to have fun with their loved ones or to sulk in their room. Or another interesting thing, however Aquajet would have rather not thought about it.

"So, how're we doin' this?" asked Aquajet as he stopped and leaned against the wall, KnockOut stopped and turning around to face the other mech; a fast, upbeat and slightly erotic song. KnockOut shrugged, again sheepishly.

"Well, I was kind of hoping for a slow dance," admitted the medic, rubbing the back of his helm in a sheepish manner. Aquajet smiled slightly.

"Well, since I don't know how t' dance," said Aquajet as he pushed himself off of the wall and moved closer to the other mech that stood before him, "maybe ya teach me how t' slow dance, and then we can when another slow one comes on, huh?"

KnockOut looked at him a moment before nodding, stepping forward to meet the other mech and moving his arms around as he began to explain to Aquajet had to do. It took a good three or more songs before Aquajet really knew what was going on; KnockOut being in what the humans would call the dominate position, so that way he could lead and all Aquajet would have to do was follow. When Aquajet finally got everything, a few couples leaving the rec room and totally not noticing the two mechs who were trying to get themselves situated, another slow - or at least a somewhat slow song - came on, Aquajet assured that he could keep up with the other mech rather than screwing up. And the strangest thing was that, although he wasn't too great when it came to music, nor too interested in it, he actually  _liked_  the song that came on.

_I've Been Roaming Around_

_Always Lookin' Down At All I See_

_Painted Faces Fill the Places I Can't Reach_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

_Someone Like You And All_

_You Know And How You Speak_

_Countless Lovers Under Cover_

_On The Streets_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

The whole time during the song Aquajet looked down, trying to seemed more nervous about his ped work than about actually dancing with someone else, much less dancing at all He wasn't all that embarrassed by the dancing; he thought he was doing pretty good, actually, and felt a little proud of himself at the moment. No, what he was really worried about was the fact that he had that strange feeling in his spark again, now that he was dancing with KnockOut. And the song… Primus, it was a really good song, it really was, and he never really wanted it to end. All songs did, though, and that couldn't help but make him think about his earlier thoughts about KnockOut…. And  _love_?

"Aquajet, are you alright?" KnockOut asked softly, taking the other mech by surprise, just as the song ended it's course.

_I've Been Roaming Around_

_Always Lookin' Down At All I See_

Their optics met as the last phrase of the song rolling out of the stereos, and for a moment, everything seemed to pause around them. They were still locked in a dancing position, however at the moment they seemed unable to move, or even breath, KnockOut having stopped dancing and in turn Aquajet as well when he had asked his question. Yet everything around them seemed like nothing, and anything anyone said forgotten; Aquajet had never known what it felt like to be "lost in the moment," however now he finally figured out what and why. He couldn't even find the words to reply; that feeling becoming stronger inside him than it had been before. Finally, after what seemed like forever, music booming in the background, KnockOut leaned forward to where their helms were touching, not leaving optic contact, as if magnetized by the other mech.

"May I?" he asked almost breathlessly, and, although he hadn't asked what he wanted to do, Aquajet somehow knew what he was asking for. Wetting his lips slightly with his glossa, Aquajet nodded ever so slightly, and for a moment it seemed that KnockOut hadn't noticed the nod in the first place.

Slowly leaning his helm forward more, his optics darkening slightly in lust, KnockOut let their lips brush together ever so slightly, as if unsure weather he wanted to go through this or not. After pausing a moment, making sure to make sure that everything was alright, the medic finally pushed their lips together gently, the servo that he had on the light colored mech's shoulder sliding up to cup Aquajet's cheek as their lips met. The best the neutral could do was relax into the touch and offline his optics as they kissed, KnockOut doing the same; Aquajet tightening his hold that he had around the other mech's strong neck as if afraid that he would suddenly pull away. Their kiss seemed to last forever, even longer than their intense stare had lasted; a million thoughts racing through his processor as once, and some that he was unable to process as their moment went on.

Aquajet hadn't really  _kissed_  anyone before; not romantically, at least. He had kissed the tops of his adopted charge's helms before, but they were of affection rather than for romance or passion, and those three younglings were like his own children, which often gave him the excuse of not wanting to get a spark mate to have any. So basically he was giving away his first kiss, but Primus, he had to admit that this one felt at least special. He never wanted the moment to end; his spark beat faster, and, although he often didn't mind taking advantage of others if need be, he thought that doing this was almost wrong, but at the same time it felt so wrong. And that feeling in his spark? It seemed to blossom into something that at first he was totally unsure of, but now, he finally seemed to be finding the right word for it…

Gasping into the kiss, Aquajet's optics onlined quickly; KnockOut's still closed in pure bliss as he leaned more into the touch. Without a second thought, Aquajet pulled away from the kiss, panting hard as if he had been holding his breath the whole time. At first KnockOut seemed confused, on lining his own optics, smiling lightly. Before he had a chance to say anything about the kiss, however, Aquajet instantly began, almost like in a second language.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he stated almost sadly, forcefully pushing KnockOut away and stumbling back onto his peds. "I'm so sorry, I….. I just can't go into something like this.:

"Aquajet, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to go so fast, I -!" stammered KnockOut, stepping closer into Aquajet's personal space. Instantly, in an act of defense, Aquajet roughly pushed the mech away, making him stumble backwards a little bit; a hurt expression appearing on KnockOut's face.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go. Please, d-don't follow me," stutter Aquajet in a shaky voice, turning and dash down the hall as quick as he could.

He could hear KnockOut call after him, however seemed to respect his wishes; there weren't want sounds of someone trying to follow him. Aquajet ran blindly until he found his room, which was a miracle within itself. Punching in his key code, the door opened and quickly the Morphicon went inside his own quarters, the door closing behind him swiftly. When he was sure that it was fully shut, Aquajet groaned and fell against it, burying his face in his palms as he slid down the door. What was he ever thinking? He should have at least refused the kiss; instead he had to accept it, and finally find out what that fluttering in his spark was near. Now he could never see the mech again; it seemed now that his feelings were telling him to not let the other mech get hurt, and in that process, he needed to keep the other mech away as best as he could.

Love was a bitch, wasn't it?


End file.
